The Dangerous Game
by Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans
Summary: Allen and Dryden take time out of their busy schedules to play a game of...well you'll find out if you read it. oneshot


AN: Well one night I had this dream you see…it was really odd and I found it kinda amusing. So like the good little gremlin I am I adapted my dream into a story. Yeah I suddenly had the urge to write it down at three am in the morning. I changed some stuff in but 90 of it happens like it happened in my dream. goodness, sometimes i have werid dreams...i keep a dream journal too, lol.

Dryden and Allen huddled around a small knee-height table. Both looked dead serious, determined, and bent on being focused. Allen's gaze flickered uneasily to Dryden's unblinking stare then back to the lone table. He held his breath and pushed three tiny tiles of wood across the table. With a smug expression on his face, he lifted his hands away from the table in mock surrender.

"You're move Dryden." Allen wiped his perspiring forehead with a dainty white handkerchief. Dryden lowered his metallic glasses and looked down at the three new tiles Allen had placed on the table. After a moment of eerie silence, he busted into laughter.

" That's all you could come up with? Wow, your vocabulary amazes me." He shook his head in disbelief. Allen made a sour face and crossed his arms snobbishly. Dryden chuckled to himself as he arranged his own tiles in front of him. "Now here's a real word. Seriously, what were you thinking when you put the word _comb _on the table?" He moved his tiles across the table.

"Comb is a very good word Dryden." Allen stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, it was the first thing that came to mind."

Dryden rolled his eyes. "Of course Allen…"

Allen looked down at the table again. His features turned down into a deep scowl. "Pagoda? Is that a word? Did you make that up?" Allen fumbled for the dictionary.

Dryden sat back and grinned pleasantly. " Go ahead and challenge it Allen. It's pointless. Pagoda is a word."

Allen flipped madly through the dictionary. "We'll see…" He so very desperately wanted to prove Dryden wrong. _I will win this time. _But sure enough he found pagoda in the dictionary. Suddenly, he felt very foolish. Irritated, he snapped the book shut.

"Well?" Dryden loved the look of sheer frustration and resentment on Allen's face. "Well?"

Allen never wanted to slap someone more in his entire life. Looking away he spat out "Fine it's a word." He couldn't bare to look at Dryden as he said that.

"Now you see, I'm usually right when it comes to these things. Next time you should just believe what I say when I tell you a word exists."

Allen started to growl under his breath. "Believe you? Never!"

Dryden laughed softly to himself again. "Typical. You just don't like the fact that you're losing."

Allen could feel his blood start to boil. "I may be losing now but I will beat you!"

"You win this game? That's never going to happen and we both know it. I'm so going to whip your ass. Your words suck, Allen Schezar Knight of Cali""

In a rage, Allen placed more tiles onto the table. Ahem, more like threw them. "Eat this!"

"Wow Allen, I'm impressed. A seven letter word this time. It's a record. This is the longest word you've ever spelt out yet!" He paused to actually read the word.

"Shampoo! What is with you and putting down words that are associated with hair!"

Allen began to smooth his silky, long golden locks with a gloved hand. "Whatever do you mean?" He chimed.

"Gel, brush, wax, comb, iron, hair, spray, shampoo, mousse…All the words you've put down have something to do with hair."

Allen sat placidly, still stroking his perfect hair. "So?"

"I give up!" Dryden threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

Gleefully, Allen jumped into the air shrieking happily. "I knew you would give up! I win!" His movements flowed gracefully into a victory dance.

" I am the Scrabble champion!"

Perplexed, Dryden blinked twice. " I didn't give up! We're still playing!"

"You so gave up. That's what you said."

"I didn't mean I was forfeiting the game."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not x infinite!"

"Blonde hair freak!"

Allen gasped loudly. "What did you say four-eyes?"

"Four-eyes! That's it, you're gonna get it." Dryden grabbed the scrabble board and pelted it at Allen's unsuspecting head.

thud

"How dare you!" Allen hissed. He lunged across the table towards Dryden, eyes gleaming with intense hatred.

_Meanwhile out in the hallway…_

Wham, bam, shriek, whack, thud, rip, slap, crash, war cries.

Merle stopped herself half-way through the hallway when she heard the racket coming from Dryden's study. She considered waltzing in there and stopping the brawl for a moment. _I can't believe this. This is the third time this month this has happened. Hitomi should have never brought that horrid Scrabble game back with her. It causes too much conflict._

Cautiously her head turned in the direction of the study. _I wonder who won this time. It's awfully quiet now…_

Deciding that it was best to keep her distance, she trotted off down the hall.

_Back inside the study…_

Allen and Dryden lay sprawled unconscious on the floor. The room around them was in a completely chaotic state. A tie this time. I wonder how that happened. Allen's nose looks kinda swollen and… Do I see the edge of a Scrabble tile sticking out there. Oh my! How did that get there? Something tells me I don't want to know….As for Dryden, he looks pretty beat up. Allen seems to have broken his glasses and there's a nice plum coloured bruise on his right cheek. Ouch…

AN: Well and that's my crazy dream. smiles I put Merle in this just for the hell of it. She wasn't in my dream. And instead of hitting Allen with the scrabble board, Dryden actually pulled out a good chunk of Allen's hair out along with a part of his scalp in my dream. It was horrible. I couldn't bare to write that down. Frankly that part scared me

Anyways review if you want to…it'd be nice. By the way I don't own Scrabble or Escaflowne.


End file.
